empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Riyo.Adja
Welcome Riyo.Adja! Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Riyo.Adja page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask on my talk page or any other editor's talk page via here > Wiki Administrators. Remember to read the help pages they are most useful. Also the administrators here have a help guide here > Wiki Help. Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Thanks again and Welcome! -- Woolva (Talk) 13:30, March 1, 2012 Timeline covers Hi, I have deleted your timeline cover article as it was still in the main space of the wiki. I have however moved the contents of the article to your blog. In future please update the cover collection from your blog here or if you feel you dont wish to use your blog for such purpose feel free to use the Forum. Thanks and keep up the good work. Rollback I made you a rollback user, now you can revert vandalism in one click in Recent changes or the Contribs/History pages. Jan1 (talk) 22:58, January 3, 2013 (UTC) How do you get the images and information of the actual and unreleased events and Units?? I also want to help in the wiki with that. Please tell me. Rollback I see you rollbacked some edits on User:Assasin96 edited by that user. Do you know that rolling back reverts all edits of that person until someone elses edit? Well you might have changed to much with that. Also generally only the users should edit their user page, only vandalism/spam/etc.... Although (gross) inacuracies like having a different link text than where it links to might fall under the exceptions in this case. Jan1 (talk) Can you teach me how to make the red box thingy with the red letters inside? Nuclearartilleryofawesomeness (talk) 07:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC)Nuclearartilleryofawesomeness RE: This Wiki felt apart long time ago. Get a life. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' RE: No. Maybe this will help you leave the wiki. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' Bad moment :Re How do I fix it? DPL pages It seems that wikia has problems with extensions like dpl on many wikis. Maybe if we wait it out the problem will resolve itself. Jan1 (talk) 20:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC) It happens everywhere we use dpl, so including parts, and it seems dpl tags aren't recognized anymore, the wikia version page doesn't list it as installed (or functioning for that matter). And since it's weekend nobody works there, so it's likely fixed on Monday. Jan1 (talk) 08:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Also, isn't it "Other Units" instead of "Another Units" ? Jan1 (talk) 08:34, March 3, 2013 (UTC) admin Please read User_blog:Jan1/Yet_Another_Admin_Recruitment_Event.Jan1 (talk) 18:29, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: I said that because you should leave the wiki. Since Woolva left I was the only one who knew to add pages. Then when I left, some people were promoted to admins, but they didn't do their jobs. And now the wiki lacks out of information, it should better be closed down. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' Admin You're an admin now. Jan1 (talk) 21:45, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: OK, take as much time as you want. By then the game will likely be closed, and the wiki deserted(apart from spammerts/vandals likely). So we'll see if something is still going on afterwards, a sequel probably wont come any time soon. So unless they release some offline-like version, this wiki will become an archive of what this game used to entail, some ideas about possible units and their costs for potential game developpers, a reference to other wikis on how (or how not) to build a wiki(templates, scripts,.css,...). Of course nothing holds you back to inprove the wiki long after the game closed.Jan1 (talk) 19:49, May 7, 2013 (UTC)